Don't Look Back
by Peach Sundae
Summary: [CHAPTER] Banyak desas-desus tentang pemilik rumah kuno zaman Victoria itu namun ia tidak peduli, karena ia tidak percaya dengan yang namanya tahayun. Namun ada satu hal yang sedikit ia ragukan, "Jangan pernah menoleh ke belakang." Apa maksudnya? [HunKai] [ChanKai]


[PROLOG]

DON'T LOOK BACK

2018© Peach Sundae

Rate : M

Cast : Chanyeol, Jongin, (?)

 _'Aku yakin melihat bayangan samar di belakang Jongin.'_ ― _Chanyeol_

* * *

 _Chanyeol POV_

Pagi-pagi sekali suara truk sudah mengganggu kegiatan tidurku, tanganku berusaha meraih jam digital di sebelahku sembari mengusap mata kiriku. Dengan terpaksa aku bangun karena sekali sudah terbangun aku tidak bisa tidur kembali, membuka sedikit tirai hijau kamarku untuk mengindik apa yang tengah terjadi. Ini masih terlalu dini untuk melakukan aktifitas, terlebih untuk dua buah truk berukuran sedang yang tengah terparkir rapi di seberang rumahku dengan beberapa orang yang bersiap-siap menurunkan barang-barang berat ke dalam rumah kosong yang beberapa bulan lalu sudah ditinggal oleh pemiliknya.

Ah... aku baru ingat, mulai hari ini rumah tersebut akan di tempati oleh seseorang yang katanya cucu dari tetangaku tersebut dan aku harus membantunya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, hanya saja kedua orang tuaku ah tidak seluruh orang yang tinggal di desa ini selalu baik kepadanya. Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli, toh aku tidak suka berada di dekatnya, apa lagi melewati rumahnya. Seolah-olah ada mata yang sedang mengawasiku. Tapi melihat perilaku warga begitu berlebihan membuatku curiga. Kuharap cucunya tersebut tidak seperti neneknya yang gila hormat (menurutku).

Karena tidak ada kegiatan lain, aku memilih turun ke bawah untuk menonton televisi atau sekedar membantu ibu di dapur menyiapkan sarapan. " _Annyeong eomma."_ Sapaku sembari memeluk wanita yang telah melahirkanku ke dunia ini dengan erat dan menidurkan kepalaku pada bahunya. Sifat manjaku mulai keluar.

"Kau terganggu dengan suara luar ya? _Aigoo_ kasihan sekali anak _eomma_." Ucapnya mengelus pipiku, kuharap wajahku tidak terlihat bengkak karena tadi malam aku makan dua bungkus ramen. "Oh ya jangan lupa ya, bantu tetangga kita yang baru."

Aku mengangguk dan membuka pintu kulkas untuk mengambil jus jeruk yang tinggal setengah. Tanpa gelas, aku langsung meminumnya dan mendapatkan omelan dari ibuku seperti biasa. Aku hanya tersenyum lebar dan mulai membantu ibu walau ia menyuruhku untuk tiduran sambil menonton televisi. "Tenanglah _eomma_ aku tidak akan memotong jariku. Aku juga bisa memasak tau." Protesku sebelum kembali memotong beberapa bawang.

"Masak ramen saja kau bangga sekali."

"Ya setidaknya aku tidak mati kelaparan."

Suara kekehan pelan keluar dari bibir ibuku, kemudian memukul pelan lenganku.

"Oh dia telah datang."

Aku menoleh dan segera menemui ibuku yang melihat sebuah mobil taksi berhenti persis di depan rumahku. Seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang manis turun dengan tas ransel di bahunya. Si sopir membuka bagasi dan mengeluarkan beberapa tas milik pemuda tersebut, membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah bergaya kuno ala zaman _Victoria_. " _Eomma_ ," ibu hanya berdehem, "boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku kembali ke dapur, memasukkan beberapa potongan daging kedalam panci. "Sebenarnya nenek Kim itu siapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau." Dengan tegas ibu menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kenapa?" Aku menatapnya penuh selidik. Aku tidak suka rahasia. "Apa ini ada hubungannya," aku berhenti sejenak, seakan-akan tenggorokanku tercekat ketika tatapan tak biasa dari ibu di lemparkan kepadaku. "He... masih zaman ya tahayul-tahayul seperti itu?" sedikit mengejek aku kembali melanjutkan tugasku.

"Lebih baik kau diam saja dan turuti omongan _eomma_. Karena kita tidak tau kebenarannya."

Inilah yang aku sebali ketika pindah keluar negeri, tidak tau permasalahan yang tengah terjadi setelah kau pindah. Aku kira Inggris akan sama seperti Korea dalam artian kepercayaan mereka terhadap hal-hal paranormal. Bukannya aku meremehkan, hanya saja kalau di nalar sedikit tidak masuk akal apa lagi di zaman canggih seperti ini. Cerita-cerita yang kudengar memang gila, tapi karena aku tidak pernah mengalaminya aku hanya diam namun memaki dalam hati.

Suara tetesan air mulai terdengar olehku. Langit yang mendung mulai menangis seolah tidak menyukai kehadiran pemuda tersebut. Di musim semi seperti ini rasanya suram sekali, seminggu ini hujan tak henti-hentinya turun membuatku malas keluar rumah. Tanganku meraih cangkir dan memasukkan satu sendok bubuk kopi, menambahkan sedikit susu setelah menuangkan air panas. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan kesibukan ibu yang mondar-mandir di depanku.

"Bawakan ini kepada pemuda itu." Ucapnya memasukkan dua tepak besar berserta tremos kecil ke dalam tas kertas berukuran sedang. Aku hanya mengambilnya dengan malas, menyeret kakiku ke depan pintu dan mengambil payung. "Oh jangan lupa!" aku menoleh, "Ingatkan padanya untuk jangan pernah menoleh ke belangan―

Dengan kesal aku membanting pintu. "Dasar gila!" bisikku di bawah derasnya hujan. Masih saja dia mengucapkan hal omong kosong seperti itu, sudah jelas-jelas hal buruk tidak akan terjadi kepadanya. Kenapa ia perlu khawatir seperti itu? Rasanya aku malas untuk melangkah ke sebrang, ingin pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini.

Hah~ andai saja aku berani meninggalkan ibu, mungkin aku sudah kembali ke Korea. Hidup dalam kebisingan dan penuh tekanan di Seoul. Tapi aku tidak bisa, bahkan membawa pulang ibu kembali saja rasanya berat sekali. Aku tidak tau alasannya kenapa, bahkan almarhum ayah dan kakak perempuanku saja enggan menyebut negara tersebut.

Berat hati, aku mengumpulkan niat untuk menyeberang jalan. Melewati truk yang mulai bergerak meninggalkan rumah tujuanku. Kakiku terasa berat walau hanya untuk melangkahi anak tangga, seolah ada seseorang yang menarik kakiku untuk melangkah mundur. Kutekan tombol bel sebanyak dua kali, memasukkan tanganku yang menggigil kedalam jaket karena hawa dingin.

Aku menoleh ke arah jendela, memeriksa ke dalam. Apa suara belnya tidak terdengar?

Sekali lagi aku menekan bel, mengindik ke dalam. "Halo, apa ada orang di dalam?" teriakku sambil mengetuk pintu sedikit keras, mengakibatkan rasa nyeri pada tulang jariku. Kuraih gagang pintu, menggerakkannya berulang kali. "Apa aku lewat pintu belakang saja?"

Tanpa ragu aku melangkah ke sebelah rumah, melewati tanaman-tanaman rambat yang masih terlihat rapi di pagar batu tanah liat serta tanaman bunga sudah mekar. Aku mengecek setiap ruangan yang terdapat jendela, mungkin orang itu bisa menyadari kehadiranku. Dan tepat di dapur, pemuda itu hanya melihatku dengan menggenggam spatula dari kaca. Aku tersenyum manis dan menundukkan kepala.

"Maaf kalau aku mengagetkanmu. Aku tetangga barumu dan _eomma_ menyuruhku memberikan ini kepadamu." Semoga saja pelafalan bahasa koreaku tidak begitu kacau. Aku sedikit kaku mengucapkannya meski di rumah aku bercakap-cakap menggunakan bahasa ibu, tapi rasanya tetap saja kaku.

Pemuda itu tersenyum manis, mempersilahkanku masuk setelah meraih tas yang kuberikan.

"Terimakasih sudah mau berkunjung, tapi―

Ia melihat sekelilingnya, beberapa kardus memenuhi dapur. "Maaf ya kalau berantakan. Aku belum sempat merapikannya."

Aku mengangguk dan melihat kompor yang masih menyala dengan teflon hampir terbakar. Sigap, aku langsung mematikan kompor dan mengangkat wajan anti lengket tersebut. Asap tipis namun berbau aneh membuat kami berdua batuk. Ugh... untung saja tidak terjadi kebakaran.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu acara memasakmu." Ujarku melihat wajah paniknya. "Kau mau masak apa?"

"Sosis dan telur. Aku hanya punya itu di tambah dengan roti dan selai."

"Kalau begitu, bahan-bahan itu untuk makan siangmu saja." Aku mengambil tepak serta tremos. "Karena _eomma_ -ku repot-repot memasakkanmu masakan Korea. Hem... sebenarnya kau orang Korea asli atau bagaimana?" Dilihat-lihat ia memang orang Asia, tapi untuk tipikal orang Korea, kulitnya sedikit gelap.

"Oh aku campuran Korea-Jepang. Aku merasa tidak enak terhadap _eomma_ -mu." Jawabnya sembari mengambil piring dan sumpit. "Sepertinya orang-orang di sini agak sedikit berlebihan atas kedatanganku."

Alisku saling bertautan, tapi aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Membuka tutup tepak. "Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di sini?"

"Seingatku sejak aku berumur 11 tahun. Aku tidak begitu ingat, tiba-tiba saja keluargaku pindah tanpa sepengetahuanku." Ia terdiam sejenak, memandangi wajahku seolah ia pernah melihatku. "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Ia menggeleng dan aku kembali membuka tutup tepak, bau wangi masakan ibu membuat perutku yang keroncongan berbunyi. Memalukan sekali!

"Kalau begitu kau makan saja bersamaku. Kau tidak keberatan bukan, hem... jaketmu juga terlihat basah sekali. Akan ku pinjami milikku "

Tanpa sadar ternyata jaketku basah setengah. "Ti-tidak perlu, tadi aku tidak sengaja melewati pipa air hujan. Pipanya harus di perbaiki." Aku sedikit gugup di sebelahnya ketika ia memberiku sumpit, Sial! Aku tidak bisa makan dengan sumpit. "Maaf, bisakah aku menggunakan sendok? Aku... aku sudah lama tidak makan dengan sumpit."

"Oh maaf," ia buru-buru menggantinya. "Tapi rasanya tidak aneh sih kalau kau tidak bisa menggunakan sumpit dan bahasamu juga terkesan kaku."

Aku tersenyum malu, bukannya tidak bisa sih, kadang susah sekali untuk menggunakannya. Tapi intinya ya sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan!

Aku mengunyah perlahan sup daging kesukaanku, merasa enggan untuk cepat-cepat mengunyahnya. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru memakannya. Satu tepak besar seperti ini tidak akan sekejap hilang." Ejekku melihat dirinya makan dengan rakus, seolah tidak pernah makan.

"Dua tahun belakangan ini aku susah mencari makanan Korea yang pas di lidahku selama di Jepang. Aku hanya tinggal bersama _otousan_ , jadi semua pekerjaan sehari-hari aku yang melakukan."

Ah begitu, "Lalu kenapa kau tinggal di sini?"

"Hanya mengikuti perintah _halmoni_. Katanya lebih baik aku tinggal di sini, alasannya, aku tidak tau. Bahkan _otousan_ tidak mengijinkanku berlama-lama tinggal di sini."

Seterusnya kami diam dalam keheningan hujan, menghabiskan sarapan kami. Aku membantunya merapikan meja dan mencucikan piring, sedangkan dia sedang membuat minuman hangat untukku, bahkan ia berlari kearah ruang tamu untuk meminjamkan jaket tebal padaku. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu berrepot-repot ria, toh rumahku hanya di seberang.

"Sepertinya kau perlu bantuan untuk membereskan semuanya. Aku bisa membantumu."

Ia menggeleng, menyerahkan gelas kaca bening berisikan cairan putih. Aku meniupnya sebentar, membiarkan uap panas mengenai wajahku. "Aku tidak sibuk kok, lagi pula aku sedang malas pulang." Padahal aku berniat sekali untuk pulang dan tidur tapi mengingat ibuku, lebih baik aku _sedikit_ menghabiskan waktu di rumah ini.

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas bantuannya. Nanti akan kubuatkan _snack_ siang nanti." Suara berisik dari kursi berbunyi nyaring pertanya aku harus mulai bekerja. "Kau istirahatlah dulu, aku hanya memindahkan barang-barangku ke dalam kamar."

"Tidak apa-apa," dalam sekali tegukan aku menghabisakan susu, "Jadi bagian mana yang perlu kukerjakan?"

.

.

.

Keringat terus menerus mengalir di pelipisku. Mau kuusap berapa kalipun tetap saja menetes dan membasahi kardus yang tengah aku bawa. Sebagian sudah terletak rapi pada ruangannya masing-masing, membiarkan pemuda itu membereskan langkah selanjutnya. Oh... aku tidak pernah selelah ini walau sering pergi ke _gym_ , tapi ya lumayan sih olahraga gratis meski kakiku serasa mati rasa naik turun tangga membawa barang ke dalam kamar pemuda itu.

Ngomong-ngomong aku lupa bertanya siapa namanya. Mana awal tadi aku hanya berkata kalau aku adalah tetangganya saja.

"Hem... sudah cukup kau membantuku. Selebihnya biar aku saja yang mengurusnya, te-terimakasih." Aku merilekskan otot-ototku yang kaku, melakukan pendinginan. "Dan seperti janjiku, _snack_ -nya ada di ruang tamu. Aku tinggal sebentar tidak apa-apa bukan? Aku ingin mengganti pakaian dulu."

Tanpa banyak kata aku langsung melesat ke ruang tamu, mendudukkan diriku pada sofa panjang yang empuk dan menikmati cemilan sesekali mengamati. Aku tidak tau kalau di dalam rumah ini terasa nyaman dan hangat untuk di tempati, tetapi tetap saja hawa aneh terus menyelimutiku. Seperti seseorang yang terus mengamatiku atau udara dingin di sebagian diriku, suara aneh yang membuatku tidak berani untuk menoleh kebelakang. Aku mulai termakan oleh omongan ibu.

Kesal, tanpa sengaja aku menjatuhkan beberapa buku album hingga isinya berserakan, bisa gawat ini kalau ketahuan! Lebih baik aku menata foto-foto yang terlepas dari pada memasangnya kembali. Tapi karena aku juga penasaran, aku duduk bersila sambil mengamati foto yang cukup lama itu, secara cepat melihat tanpa memperhatikan detail namun tanganku berhenti bergerak setelah menatap sebuah foto yang cukup menarik.

Sebuah foto―

"Pasti aku lama ya?"

Tersentak kaget, aku cepat-cepat merapikan dan menatanya di atas meja. Menaruh bokongku kembali ke sofa, berpura-pura hendak mengambil makanan lagi. "Ti-tidak lama kok." Untung saja aku berhasill kembali sebelum kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Aku mencoba melihat ke arah lain dan tanpa aku sadari hujan sudah berhenti.

Sofa yang aku duduki sedikit bergerak turun karena ia duduk di sebelahku, menaruh sebuah tepak yang berisikan cemilan yang sama seperti yang kumakan. "Ini untukmu, kurasa sepertinya kurang untuk membalas kebaikanmu."

Aku menerimanya dan mengucapkan terimakasih, namun aku langsung mencari keberadaan jam. "Sekarang jam 1 siang."

"Aku harus pulang." Menatap dirinya, aku mengulurkan tanganku, "aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Park Chanyeol, tetangga di depan rumahmu dan..." aku berhenti sejenak, apa yang harus kukatakan ya? "Hem... kalau kau butuh bantuanku, kau bisa langsung datang ke rumah atau mungkin menyimpan nomorku saat keadaan darurat."

Ia tersenyum lebar, membalas jabatan tanganku. "Namaku Kim Jongin tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai. Terimakasih sudah mau menolongku dan kau adalah tetangga yang pertama mau mengunjungiku."

Eh... kenapa jantungku berdetak tidak karuan? Jangan bilang aku suka kepadanya?

"Ka-kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Buru-buru aku berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. "Oh ya," Aku lupa sesuatu yang penting. "Jangan pernah menoleh ke belakang." Setelahnya aku berlari ke rumah, membuka sedikit tirai jendela ruangan keluarga. Aku yakin melihat bayangan samar di belakang Jongin.

Bayangan hitam yang persis pada foto yang aku lihat

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hehehe udah kebiasaan kayaknya nggak ngelanjutin ff malah ngepost ff baru. Kuharap ff ini banyak yang minat, wkwkwk. Oh ya kalian tau kalo nitizen Korea ngomongin kalo ff itu termasuk pelecehan seksual. Aku pikir biasa aja, toh banyak ff yang pairingnya selain idol korea tapi kalo dipikir-pikir mungkin bisa aja pihak web ff-nya ngehapus sebagian konten, sebenernya ini nggak penting sih, tapi ya agak was-was aja aku.

Untuk pairing ff ini lebih berat ke HunKai ya, untuk ChanKai mungkin lebih ke arah pertemanan gitu, tapi siapa yang tau ya, bisa jadi aku banting setir ke kapal ChanKai :v

Oke, cukup buat cuap-cuapnya. Masalah kelanjutan ff lain, jujur aku kena wb parah ToT, mungkin kebanyakan mikir kehidupan ini wkwkwk. Semoga aja aku bisa ngelanjutin wkwk.

 _Pai~pai~_

 _30/07/18_


End file.
